


Please Wake Up

by OriginofChaos



Series: AUs [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: This work is... I don't know, Sleeping Beauty AU, I guess? :)Anyway, this is just plain stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is... I don't know, Sleeping Beauty AU, I guess? :)  
> Anyway, this is just plain stupid.

“Do not worry, my friend, we’ll find her, I promise…”  
Ian watched another girl leaving the room and pursed his lips. The town was running out of any kinds of girls who Anthony might have fallen in love with, and that one was one of the last. The hope was slowly dying with every girl who visited them. But Ian still believed that they will find the one who would help.  
He looked at his friend and sighed. That damn witch… Oh, Ian hated her with passion. He remembered that day when she cursed Anthony. She said… What did she say again?  
“If someone he’s deeply in love with doesn’t kiss him until the trees turn yellow and red, he will die.”  
Bloody wench. Because of her Ian’s life was ruined. Because of her it was already almost a month since Anthony had fallen asleep. Yes, it’s usually princesses who are cursed like that, so Ian had no idea why she chose Anthony. Maybe she decided to curse a man for a change? Well, that’s not the kind of change Ian would like to encounter.  
“We have so little time left… But don’t worry. We’ll make it, do you believe me?”  
All this month Ian was beside him. He didn’t leave him for a second. He slept on a chair beside Anthony’s bed, he wanted to be there if Anthony woke up, although he knew that it wouldn’t happen without a kiss. But his greatest fear was that they wouldn’t find the girl. And as the time went, this fear was more and more real.  
“Uh… My lord?”  
Ian heard a quiet voice and turned his head towards the source.  
“Yes, Matthew?”  
“We, uh… We found another candidate, My lord. But I’m afraid that this is the last girl in this town that haven’t tried to do it.”  
“Let her in.”  
The girl entered the room. She wasn’t beautiful, since every beautiful girl tried to kiss Anthony from the very beginning of his sleep. Ian pursed his lips.  
“I think you know what to do.”  
Ian turned away and sighed. He heard a sound of kissing and cringed, he couldn’t bear even hearing someone kissing Anthony’s lips. But his heart was burning with hope so he didn’t cover his ears. He wanted to hear Anthony breathing deeply and saying his first words after his sleep.  
Silence.  
“I-I’m sorry, My lord,” Ian heard a quiet whisper.  
“Please don’t,” Ian turned to the girl and tried to smile, but it wasn’t a happy kind of smile. “You did everything you could. Thank you.”  
“Not at all, My lord.”  
Ian sighed when the girl left. He was about to cry. That was the last girl in the town. Ian knew that Anthony didn’t know anyone outside. The hope was dead.  
“I am sorry, my friend. I am sorry…”  
Ian took Anthony’s hand. It was warm, but Ian remembered his hands to be hot. A tear fell on Anthony’s palm.  
”Matthew, please, let no one visit me.”  
“Yes, My lord.”  
Ian was crying. He felt already no need to stop himself. His best friend, his love was about to die and no one could save him. Yes, he loved Anthony, but he never tried to kiss him. Why should he? He knew that Anthony didn’t love him back. He didn’t even want to try - Anthony wouldn’t wake up, and Ian would only receive a bitter proof of his feelings to be non-mutual.  
“I don’t know if I can live without you,” he whispered. “You were the one I always needed and now I’m about to lose you. It kills me, but I can do nothing.”  
He looked at Anthony’s face. It was so calm, so beautiful. He was already pale, but not deadly pale. A light was still there but it was fading away day by day.  
“But… Now I lose nothing. Should I give a try?” Ian pondered and squeezed Anthony’s hand. “Yes, I should. I can’t let my hope die. I can’t let you die.”  
And then Ian kissed his friend. The time seemed to stop. He didn’t want to let his lips go, they were so soft, so sweet… He felt as if someone’s hand squeezed his heart and he winced, letting go Anthony’s lips. He was ready to accept his defeat.  
“Come on, Ian, five more minutes.”  
Ian opened his eyes in surprise. No, it must have been a delirium. He definitely misheard it. But… Anthony wasn’t lying on his back any more. He… he turned.  
“Anthony!!!”  
“Please, a little bit more,” Anthony groaned. Ian felt tears streaming down his face. But these were tears of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have no idea what should I do with 'Mirrors', I decided to write something else. And I found on my Google Drive some prompts, so I decided to extend them and post here. For some reason, they're all AU prompts, so be prepared... If I actually finish them and decide to upload here :)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> ...  
> By the way, have you seen the adaptation of this fanfic on Fullscreen? You should totally go and see it! Plus, I made a little kind of 'making of' video, so if you want you can also check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmS1hS_8npc


End file.
